


Imagination Infatuation

by laymedead



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, F/M, IT'S NTO SAD IT'S A BIT FUNNY BUT IT HURTS, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, i don't know what to tag this under, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laymedead/pseuds/laymedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's a cotton candy sweet heart. <br/>Akashi and Aomine are always arses towards each other. <br/>Kagami has no idea what the hell he's doing there.</p><p>I'm really bad when it comes to summaries. I'll write a proper one later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is home?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a proper fanfic since I'm usually writing other dripples. It might be out of words or like messed up but EH!  
> The titler is after one of MisterWives songs, I was listening to Queens when i wrote this turd

For a long time now, Akashi Seijuuro has been living in a quite fancy uptight environment. Having lost his mother at a young age, his father pressuring him into being the best in letters and life and left with no other siblings, he could not wait for the day to leave and draw his own path. Dead or alive, it did not matter to him. It did matter and he was ready to crush whoever was about to get on his way.

Aomine Daiki, a first year university student who was having none from anyone, had just moved to Kyoto after living almost his whole life in a small town outside Takaishi. His background story was a bit of a mess… More like, a hell of a mess. Let’s just say his parents died, or maybe just left him, then he started to move in and out of foster houses simply because they couldn’t handle his troubled mind. He still wonders to this day, how the hell did he make it?

Then, there is the mysterious gentle but with angry eyes he crushes, Atsushi Murasakibara. Sure, he was always carrying a bag filled with chips, pockys and other sweeties as if it would scream obvious baby. But whenever the group was gathered, no one has ever heard him talk before. They only knew his name, he was almost 19 and that he lives in Kyoto as well.

Today’s schedule was filled with activities.

9am: breakfast.

10:20am: a walk in the woods. After all, they needed a walk. Being surrounded inside for almost a whole week might not be much help to their therapy program.

12pm: Lunch.

2:30pm: Visit to the museum.

4:45pm: coffee shop.

5:30pm: back to their rooms.

Now, for another normal being, it might be all empty scheduled day. But for these souls, it took their all to move a finger. Usually, Akashi and Aomine do not get along so well and would always refuse to even be in the same room. But today, they made an exception and actually were put together to not get lost or wander off to elsewhere. They both had this ghostly cold gaze that would make hanging out with satan be more fun and relaxing. Oh! Well, Atsushi was set with this newbie called Kagami Taiga. The most outstanding feature in Taiga would probably be his short temper and split eyebrows. His older brother decided it was best for Taiga to be admitted before it was too late.

The three floors mental asylum was stated 10kilos outside Kyoto. Big enough to hold three festivals at once, but of course, it was a whole one itself. Aida Riko was usually the one doctor to watch them but since it’s the middle of summer, she was out of town and instead, her husband, Hyuuga Junpei took her place until she got back. He thought adding a few activities to usual timetable so the kids would not feel so left out of the world. It was working for almost 10% of the teens and pre-adults the rest would groan every time they had to get off their bed or seat.

The clock hit 10:20pm and they were already –almost- lost in the forest. Kagami’s feet were killing him and you can hear him whine to Atsushi who did not mind listening… Or at least, he looked like it. He probably was not listening to anything around him.

Akashi and Aomine were groaning, muttering and cussing beneath their breath. For once they agreed on something which almost made the both them chuckle but as they noticed each other, their cold eyes were back on.

After a few miles inside, Dr.Hyuuga decided that it was best to use a GPS.

“You could’ve fucking used it at first. I can’t feel my fucking ass.” Shot Aomine.

“Language.” Akashi spoke. Anyone could feel the knife that he was trying to stab into the blue haired.

Kagami was not sure how to react, nor did he know who each one of them was. He arrived just yesterday and he was pretty much sure that he was not going to fit in anytime soon. Hell, he did not even not what the hell he was doing here with all these fucked up minds. He’s always had a normal life, with normal people around, and a normal functioning family.

“Now, you two, this is not the time or the place. One more rude word and you are back inside.” Hyuuga says almost shouting.

Another tall kid was with the group, he was holding a camera and snapping every possible picture he will need to redraw later. His green hair almost hiding his green eyes and glasses that keep sliding down his nose bridge and him using his index and thumb to place them up again. Midorima Shintarou, 20 years old. Next to him, was an almost invisible and quiet kid. He could almost be Atsushi’s brother, Kuroko Testsuya was the kind to not eat any sweeties, though.

The whole “adventure” was not so quiet, actually. Even Hyuuga had to admit that Riko was pretty patient with everyone, especially Akashi and Aomine.

The next day was the worst. Once every two days, they would have a group meeting and they would talk about what’s new, how are they feeling, if they miss something and such. They would sit in an empty old football court, open air and try to pick out the best of them.

Firsts it was Aomine. His cold eyes were shouting help again. He felt like if a massive meteor was about to hit humanity, he would make sure to crush him first. “Aomine Daiki. 20. I hate football. What am I doing here again?”

Hyuuga closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Well, you came here three months ago, right?” Daiki nodded with a click of his tongue and looked again. “Why don’t you tell us why?” He felt his skin crawl and his throat tighten. Every time Aomine heard that question, he can’t help but feel the need to punch whoever is asking. The need grows stronger every day. So, naturally, he ignores and decides to slide inside his chair trying to think of basketball, or pizza.

“Akashi? Would you like to share something?”

The magenta haired boy raised an eyebrow and almost gave the same cold un-worded answer as Aomine. It was a no.

Another young pre-adult was sitting crossed legs, trying not to stare so much at Kuroko. The yellow hair, an ear ring and always smelling like roses raised his hand.

“Oh! Kise. Go ahead.” The Doctor felt a relief when he saw that someone wanted to actually share something.

“Um… My name’s Kise. Kise Ryouta. I’m 19 and I have OCD. Today’s another day that I try not to clean everything around me and try not to scream because we are basically outside.” He spoke with  shaky hands and voice.

“That’s good! Do you feel like you are making any progress?” Hyuuga asked.

“Well, I am still sitting calmly with no breakdown. I’m good to go.” He let a soft sunshine like smile. His eyes, contrary to almost everyone else, gave a warm feeling and home like. His voice was smooth and could make anyone feel at ease as if all the worries of the world were gone.

Kuroko tilted his head with a smile that almost made it to his face. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 and I’m bulimic. I once had this puppy that made me feel the same way your voice does, Kise-kun.”

Every one could see Kise’s flushed face. They always wait for the comments that usually turn into compliments and flirtations to change the depressing mood every one deals with 24/7.

After a few seconds, Hyuuga faced Kagami as to tell him it was his turn. But as expected, the answer was shorter than anybody else’s.

“Kagami Taiga. 20.”

The whole group sat silently waiting for more, except nothing came out. They could see clearly the bandages around his neck and wrists, so they understood.

The purple titan, as always, said nothing at all.

When the meeting was over, everyone was heading inside.

“Kagamicchi, wait.” He called. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” He replied, confused as to why anyone would ever want to talk to him.

“You didn’t say much, earlier. Like, where do you come from? Why are you here?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing here. My brother probably thinks it’s funny that he put me here.” He shrugged.

Kise gave another sweet smile and walked off to Kuroko. Aomine was watching and listening. He did not dare to make his move to welcome Taiga. Hell! His pride was too high for this shit.


	2. Hold Your Shame

For a blistering summer, it sure rained like hell. The clear night made the drops look like crystal. The weather was dry, still, though.

Kagami and Atsushi were sitting by the window whilst the rest were watching this tv program about worms and butterflies. Kise with his arms around his legs, Aomine and Akashi arguing about something stupid again and Kuroko and Midorima reproducing some of the scenery photos from four days ago. So far, they did a really good job and the nurses were quite surprised at how good they both made the paintings look.

Takao, one of the nurses was 5cm shorter than Kise, the blondie made sure that it was exactly 5cm so people would not confuse their heights, black hair hiding his ear and half of his neck. Midorima believed that he was the most handsome one in there. The way his smile and laugh never brush off his face and how he gently sits with everyone not scared of them as if they were criminals. “Beautiful.” He whispered to himself. But Kuroko heard it and nodded.

“Say, Atsushi. What else do you do here? I accidently dropped the timetable they handed me.”

Mura simply shrugged and kept his eyes on the outside.

“He doesn’t talk.”

“Huh?”

Aomine had moved away from the empire glares and had placed a chair next to Kagami. “We never heard Murasakibara speak a word.” He huffed his shoulders and smirked. “which is better than that uncrowned trash behind me.”

Hearing Aomine talk about Akashi almost made Kagami burst into a loud laughter, but he knew that if he did, he would be dead before he blinked. So he cleared his throat and giggled. “So…” Aomine hesitated and watched the redhead’s facial expression before he continued, “why’re you here for, really? What are those?” he pointed at the stained bandages. He forgot to change them this morning, or maybe he did. He was not sure.

He shrugged again, “I don’t know.”

“You… don’t know?”

“I don’t know. Himuro probably gave me these. He wanted to get rid of me for a while, now.” His smile was of a fake one, and his stare was of a broken once a tiger look.

Aomine knew better not to ask any further questions. He decided that he wanted to get a snack, since it was 4:15pm and he did not eat so well at lunch. He dragged along Kagami with a shake of his head.

“Where you going?” Reo asked. They were another nurse, with white hair. No one knew how old they were but it didn’t bother them.

“Hungry. Want me to eat dirt?” Aomine answered aggressively.

“Well, if you think it would have a good taste, who am I to stop you?” Reo sarcastically and coldly replied.

“Tch! C’mon, Taiga.”

 

Kagami felt a harsh hand brush on his face and gentle faint words trying to wake him up. He didn’t know what happened or when did he fall asleep. The last thing his memory can still clearly see was Aomine and him heading to the cafeteria for a snack then this.

Hyuuga was facing him. When he gained his consciousness again, he threw his eyes around. It was an office with two sofas facing each other in the middle of the room, a chair behind a desk and a window on the left.

The both of them sat in complete utter silence before Hyuuga decided to regain his set behind the desk. He started scribbling for a good ten minutes and Kagami tried to bring his senses back to life. When he looked out the window, it seemed that it was already night time. Aomine wasn’t there, either.

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asked replacing his glasses up his nose bridge.

Kagami was not so sure which answer to pick. That he was confused and lost? Or, that he’s about to throw his chair out of the window? Or maybe that he was feeling his control slowly slipping away from his hands, again?

He decided none of those would be a good thing to say, so he raises an eyebrow and shot a blank stare.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Hyuuga asks again.

Again, his mind was racing through the last things he can still recall. Aomine, snack, Reo talk and there he was. “I was heading to the cafeteria for some snacks with Aomine.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” Hyuuga places his hand on the desk, not taking his eyes off of Kagami. “Well, you can go.”

And with that, the red hair stood, bowed and left the room in complete silence. Kise and Kuroko were outside waiting for him, somehow, with friendly smiles and a bar of chocolate that Kise was holding.

“Aominecchi wanted you to have this.”

“Huh?”

“Just take it.” Kuroko shot.

With a nod, he took the bar, opened it and started to eat. He didn’t thought he was this hungry. It felt like he didn’t have any meals for a good day or two.

He thanked the two boys and excused himself before he started heading towards his room. The lights were thin and he could almost see nothing but darkness.

“There you are.” Takao waved and smiled. “Do you need any help?”

“Hm? Yeah… I forgot which way is my room.” Kagami chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. Follow me!” The sweet nurse replied with another smile.

Taiga’s room was just one room away from Aomine’s and next to Akashi’s. Takao had just told him that and informed him in an hour, he will bring his medications and a meal with it, since he wasn’t there when dinner was ready.

*knock knock*

“Come in.”

“Yo!” a crooked voice spoke. Aomine was wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants & a black hoodie. They almost matched the darkness he shot and his always annoyed tone in his voice.

Kagami sat up and crossed his legs, “Hey.”

“You okay?”

The red hair frowned not sure what he meant by that but answered with a nod anyway.

“Good.”

They both sat in complete silence looking at each other with crossed eyebrows. When Takao showed up again, he broke the tension with another knock and chit chats that neither of the two paid any attention to. “I’ll come back later.” And he left the room again.

Kagami snickered watching Takao being the happy butterfly he is and nodded when Takao was already two steps outside his room.

“What’s this?”

“Red beans soup, pasta and an apple.”

“No shit, Sherlock?” Spilt eyebrows smirked.

Aomine couldn’t help himself but smile and nodded again. There was something about Kagami’s face and the way he just talks and smiles. There was something that made him want to stare longer and listen to his short worded sentences. He swallowed some of his food and tried to make a conversation, but nothing else came into his mind other than the curiosity to know what a tough person like Aomine was doing there. “why’re you here?” Aomine’s smile fell off and regained his annoyed at everything poker face. “I want to kill myself.”

Kagami tilted his head and asked again. “Why?”

“Tch!” and with a click of his tongue, he stood up and left the room with a “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Naïve as he, he thought asking that was not wrong and believed that it was nothing more than a simple question that could not hurt anybody. He looked down to his wrists and saw that he was bleeding again. He could not feel any pain, anymore, and that did not bother him. He would rather have bleeding wrists than another emotional breakdown and a wave of cold heat eating up his brain and insides. He didn’t know how long he’d have to stay there, so he thought pretending not remembering any of his intentional incidents would help him get out of there as soon as he could.

He could still remember how he was feeling like falling and being over the edge every day. Every time he woke up, he could feel like his heart raced and his mind ran marathons trying to find peace. The guilt inside him was destroying him faster than lightening. When he could not take it anymore, he gave a short notice to his brother, slid the bladesthrough his wrists and with the little strength he had left, he managed to hang himself in his closet. Himuro was the one to find him breathing what could have been his last.

 

“Kagami-kun.” He felt a poke and opened his eyes. “It’s time for breakfast”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a writer block so this chapter might be a bit boring.   
> promise i'll try to make things more interesting soon. i just need to find a good inspiring song

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHATCHA THIIIIINK????  
> IF YOU'D LIKE SOMETHING TO BE ADDED, I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS FOR THIS FANFIC  
> my tumblr's hanjibloodyackerman.tumblr.com 
> 
> I have another one going that completely original, please check it out??? yes???? thanks


End file.
